Brain Floss Needed
by criminally charmed
Summary: A one-shot story tag to The Monster at the End of this Book...


**Brain Floss Needed**

**by Criminally Charmed**

**Disclaimer - Do not own Supernatural. Some spoilers for 4X18. Slight tilt of the hat to stories by Sammygirl1963 and Maxandkiz.**

* * *

"Sam, are you reading that trash again?

Looking up sheepishly from his laptop, Sam gave a lopsided smile at his brother. Pushing the computer away, Sam sighed. "Sorry, Dean. But some of this stuff is funny…and it is kind of addictive."

Opening the fridge, Dean pulled out a beer even as Bobby entered the kitchen. The brothers had headed to the Salvage Yard after their recent run-in with the prophet of the Lord – better known as Chuck – had left the Impala in need of a new rear windshield. Holding up a second bottle, Dean replaced it when Bobby shook his head, declining the offer. Instead, the older man poured a fresh cup of coffee from the pot Sam had left on the counter.

"Sammy that stuff is just sick and wrong…it's a demented version of the Gospel of Winchester."

Frowning, Sam looked up. "I wish you would stop calling it that." When Dean looked to argue, Sam cut him off. "I don't care if Castiel called it that." Looking back at the listings of "fan fiction" on the web site, Sam smiled. "If you ignore the Wincest…"

"The WHAT?" Bobby spluttered into his mug.

Dean scowled. "Those damn stories that have Sam and me…ya know…" Dean gave a full-body shiver.

Sam chuckled. "Hey, I'm the one who usually ends up pregnant." At Bobby's wide-eyed look, Sam shrugged. "Dean has been a few times as well. Now, the Wee-chester stories…"

"The what?" Bobby asked with less force this time.

Smiling, Sam pointed out one story. "They are stories that take place when we are kids. Anything from me as a baby to when I left for Stanford. You are in a lot of those…Uncle Bobby."

"What are those like?" Dean asked, his curiosity peaked.

"Most are kinda cute. You're the protective big brother, I'm anything from the precocious toddler to the angst-filled teen and Dad is an obsessed, drill-sergeant."

"Sounds about right." Bobby muttered.

Sam raised an eyebrow, but pointed out a few. "See, this author has everything from me developing a rare infection to me accidentally stabbing you…"

"You stab me?" Dean exclaimed.

"_Accidentally, _Dean. It was during a training exercise. And I was only fourteen. _And _Dad was under a witch's curse, so it was up to you and Bobby to break the curse and find me after I ran away." Sam pointed out another story. "And here, we get in an accident, I get amnesia and then abducted by some crazy woman who thinks I am her dead son. You should hear how I remember people. Jim and Caleb were angels, Josh was Santa, Bobby was…" Sam's voice trailed off, peaking Bobby's curiosity.

"Bobby was what?"

Sam muttered something Bobby couldn't hear, but Dean cracked up. "A teddy bear? You remembered Bobby as a teddy bear?" As Dean continued to laugh it was harder to say who was blushing worse, Sam or Bobby. "Oh, man, these teenage girls."

"Actually," Sam corrected, "those last two stories were written by a couple of kindergarten teachers." Skimming through a few more stories, he frowned as he clicked on one. "Hey, this one is about Dad…and…" Suddenly turning green, Sam stood up quickly and shouted, "HELL NO!" Looking wildly at anywhere but the other men, he muttered something about fresh air and ran outside.

Curious, Bobby and Dean looked at the laptop with trepidation until Dean finally sat down and began to read the story. Abruptly, he grabbed his beer and took a long draw before glancing up at Bobby. "It's a story about Dad. And you. Um, Bobby, it has you and Dad as a _couple._"

"A couple of what?" Bobby said before his eyes went wide and his face went white. He sat down hard and muttered, "I'll take that beer now."

Dean handed the older man a beer from the fridge. As soon as Bobby opened his Dean held his bottle out in a toast. "Vow to never read this again?"

Clinking bottles, Bobby nodded. "Yep. There ain't enough brain floss in the world to get rid of that image Dean. Not nearly enough."

* * *

**_Sorry, could not resist...CC_**


End file.
